legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 8: Recalling The Story of A Terrible Encounter With a Incomprehensible Entity
(Boomer lay's out cold on the desert but begins to wake up and he is met by 2 faces he knows well.) Bubbles: Well here he is. Dib: We've been looking all over for you 2. Boomer: (Moaning) Dib?... Bubbles?... Bubbles: It's all right Boomer. Were going to get you some place safe. Boomer: Nina... Oswald... Dib: Nina's right here. Will find Oswald don't worry. (Dib and Bubbles keep looking for Oswald while others take Boomer and Nina somewhere safe) Bubbles: Dib I found him! Dib: Oh boy... He does not look good. Bubbles: Let's take him to the Cartoon Wasteland! Oswald's people can help! Dib: Good idea! Let's go! (At the Cartoon Wasteland) Boomer: (Moaning) Wha... Where am I? Gus: Your in the Cartoon Wasteland. Boomer: You're... Gus the Grimlin right? Gus: That's right. Boomer: Oh nice to- NINA!! OSWALD!! Gus: Clam down clan down. Your friend Nina is- Nina: Right here thank you Gus. Boomer: Nina! (Boomer run's up and hugs Nina) I'm so glad your okay! Nina: Yes I'm find but Boomer... Your crushing a little... Boomer: Oh sorry. (Let's go of Nina) Nina: It's a good thing Bubbles and Dib found us. Dib: Yes it is or you might be dead. Boomer: Dib! Man we owe you big time. Bubbles: It the least we could do. Nina: How's Oswald? Bubbles: They're trying to help him. Ortensia's with him. Boomer: Let's go see him. (Into another room) Ortensia: Oswald... Pleae pull though. Boomer: How is he? Ortensia: I don't know. I don't know if he's getting better or worse or- Boomer: Oswald will make it. I know he will. (As the healing keeps working on Oswald he begins to wake up) Oswald: (Coughs) Ortensia: Oswald! Oswald:.... Oh if you guys are trying to bury me then all of you can go to hell... Boomer: Oswald your okay. Nina: Were sorry we left you. Oswald: It's all right. I told you you both would do me proud. (Stands up) Ortensia: Oswald! (Begins kissing Oswald over and over again) You had me so worried! Oswald: I'm sorry Ortensia. Dib: Hey you guys want to tell us what happened. Boomer Nina and Oswald:... Nina: You might want to sit down... It's a long story... (Boomer Nina and Oswald tell the story how they were attacked by Decepticons how they arrived at those ruins and the dark beings they encountered) Bubbles: That... Dib: I don't have the words... Ortensia: You 3 are lucky that your still alive! Boomer: We know... Nina: This is the first time any of us have met some like this. What do you think it means? Oswald: It means there's something far worse then this war with humans and aliens in the Multi-Universe. And I promise you... It's going to get worse before it get's better... To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts